NL Rosewood Memorial Campout Roleplay Rules
Rosewood Rules of Role Play This page under construction Dual Classing As a special event, Rosewood has always permitted dual classing. The rules used for dual classing have been tweaked and modified over the years, so even if you are familiar with the way things have operated in the past – please review the rules for this year. If there any questions, feel free to contact the event staff. If you are dual classing, one sash must slant diagonally one direction, the other sash must slant diagonally the other direction. What happens when you dual class two different fighting classes # You may wear armor up to the averaged value of the two classes (rounding down) (Example: a warrior with 6 pts and a scout with 3 pts could wear up to 4 pts of armor) # You combine all the class abilities of both classes. In the event of a class having conflicting abilities consult the officials of the event for clarification. # You must follow the weapon restrictions of both classes. ## If you play a class that cannot use a bow combined with one that can, you lose access to a weapon as follows: ### Anti-Paladin, Paladin, Warrior – Weapons over 4’, Javelins ### Monk – Throwing Daggers # If the available shield size differs, you may use a shield as follows: ## One class can use large and the other cannot use shields: small shield ## One class can use large and the other class can use small: medium shield ## One class can use small shield and the other class can use none: no shield # A barbarian dual classed with a scout may wear one equipment enchantment when using the attunement ability. # To figure out total number of lives, you combine the two life totals and divide that number by 2 (rounding down). I.E. A Warrior with 6 lives dual classed with a Monk with 5 lives would have 5 lives. That same Warrior dual classed with a Scout with 4 lives would have 5 lives. What happens when you dual class two different magic classes Due to the already massive power of casters, there is little benefit to combining two together. # You make both classes' spell lists. ## You still only get normal points divided across both lists based on the combined class level divided by two, rounded down. (I.E. a 3rd level caster mixed with a 6th level caster would have points as a 4th level caster). # You may not purchase a spell beyond maximum limit, even if it is on both lists. In the event of conflicting limits, use whichever is lower. # To purchase a weapon it must be available to both casters, the cost is the higher cost of the two casters. # For all those who will be playing gypsy & another class in combo... Gypsy AND other class gains banding (except casters). 2 gypsies or more together = +1 to gypsy level/+1 to other class What happens when you choose a fighting class and a magic class # You may only use the weapons and shields available to both the caster class and the melee class. ## You gain the spell Warskill for free (a Bard my still purchase another one if s/he wishes). # Armor works as follows: ## Archer, Assassin, Barbarian, Scout – 0 points of armor for free, may purchase points of armor, up to 3, at the cost of 1 spell point per point of armor per 10. ## Anti-Paladin, Paladin - 1 points of armor for free, may purchase points of armor, up to 4, at the cost of 1 spell point per point of armor per 10. ## Warrior – 2 points of armor for free, may purchase points of armor, up to 6, at the cost of 1 spell point per point of armor per 10. # You get all of the class abilities of both the classes. # You make the spell list for your caster class as normal, with the exception of things listed above. What happens when you choose one class instead of dual classing # For non-magic-using classes, you double all per life and per game abilities of that class. In the event of a level that has a choice, you double the amount of choices (may pick same ability twice) # Barbarians are beserk on 4 lives per game # Warriors' armor of quality gives them +2 points to armor worn # Anti-Paladin’s may have two steal lives, but they may not be used on the same person, on the same death. # Doubling any magic-using class adds one point of magic per that caster's level. (A level 6 caster will have 6 points of magic per spell level, etc.) Lives, Death Counts, and Spell Book... Oh My Rosewood is a special role play event. The general rules of play here differ from your standard battle game. While at Rosewood, and not in a scheduled event, the following rules exist. # You have your normal number of lives; death count will be for fifteen minutes. # If you have lost all of your lives, but you have not been severed, all your lives return to you at 6am. You are welcome to play another persona in the interim. # Per life abilities and spells return at dawn and dusk (6 o’clock) as well as at noon and midnight. # Per game abilities and spells return at dawn and dusk (6 o’clock) only. # People wearing live steel can be killed by coming within threat range, pointing your boffer at them, and saying, “Light, you’re dead”. # For abilities and spells that require you to return to base, your sleeping quarters are considered base. Cabins/tents have no effects on abilities like Sanctuary that end when a person comes within 20’ of a base. # There will be no entering of people’s cabins/tents/sleeping quarters without permission. # Autocrat, Logistics, and Operations have final say. # There will be no melee/missile combat inside any Logistics area (see Site rules), or within ten feet of open flame (ie fire pit, tiki torch, lit camp stove, etc). Cigarettes, lighters, etc. are not considered open flames. Please do not try cop-outs. Logistics areas are considered out of game play. # We always recommend that you bring more than one persona, just in case. Monsters, Rawr You may play a monster of any ratio at the Rosewood Memorial provided you have the permission of Aristiri AND Tseng. You must also provide and carry your write-up and have the appropriate and decent garb for that monster. Monsters with a ratio of 2:1 or less may be combined with a class, provided you have permission. Monsters which come with a class may not be paired with a second class. Supplemental Classes Yes, you may use supplemental classes, but only those found within the supplemental books published by Amtgard 7. If you wish to play a supplemental class, you must bring the write-up with you and present it at gate. Supplemental Classes will be treated as monsters. Get permission! What happens with my credits Each person gets one credit per class per day, as per the rulebook. You may not sign is as paladin or anti-paladin unless you are a knight in good standing of at least twelve weeks since knighting. You may not have more than 2 monster credits in any given month. You may change classes at any time you are not participating in an encounter or scheduled event, simply by returning to your sleeping quarters or vehicle, changing garb and equipment. Please take your spell list to the nearest reeve to be checked.